The disclosure relates generally to cables and more particularly to optical communication cables including a heating element configured to raise the temperature of the outer surface of the cable. The disclosure also relates to methods of tracing the path of such an optical communication cable within a group of cables.
Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Fiber optic cable assemblies may range in size and complexity from single-fiber jumpers to multi-fiber harnesses. These cable assemblies are typically used to interconnect equipment in high-speed networks, and within some high-speed networks, a large number of multiple individual cables (e.g., fiber optic patch cords) are used to interconnect various equipment, for example, within a telecommunications closet, server room, etc. As the needs of the network change or as repairs are needed, network operators frequently desire to change, move or replace cables with the network.